


A Different Answer

by Naminewitch



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s01e16 The Thing with Feathers, Established Relationship, F/M, Nick has a different girlfriend instead of Juliette, Original Character(s), Season/Series 01, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: AU of the episode The Thing with Feathers. Nick’s girlfriend gives him a different answer to his proposal and reveal of his nature as Grimm happens the same night.





	A Different Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Though I understood both Nick and Juliette's feelings, I still didn't like the fact that she rejected his proposal and later, did not believe him when he told her he was the Grimm. I decided to change it, and wrote this fic. Hope you will like it.  
> And Ada Lang is portrayed by Doutzen Kroes.

“Okay, look, I know that this weekend didn’t turn out the way I planned, “Nick said as he was getting the ring he purchased for Ada on the day he learned he was the Grimm. Ada Lang, his girlfriend of two years, was on the couch of their house, and watched him curiously. They had just returned from their romantic getaway (that turned into the case for Nick), and Nick, remembering Hank’s advice, decided to propose now. Otherwise, he might never get the chance and courage for this, considering how crazy his life had become, after he learned of his heritage. Nick continued. “And, uh, I think the thing of it is, you kind of have to make your own perfect moments, “he presented Ada with dark blue velvet box inside which was the diamond ring. Her heart quickened its pace as she realized what Nick was going to ask. She was right. “Ada, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Nick, I will marry you,” Ada said a little breathlessly from the emotions she was feeling: love and so much more.

Nick gave his fiancée a bright smile, blue eyes shining from happiness as he wore the ring on her finger and kissed her. Ada returned the kiss, but before it could lead to more, broke the kiss.

“What’s wrong?”  The Grimm asked, looking at Ada with concern.

“Nick, we need to talk, “the blonde told him, face and voice serious.

“About what?” Nick asked as he sat beside his wife-to-be.

“About what’s going on with you.  Ever since your Aunt Marie visited us, strange things started happening, you closed off. Please, Nick, I want to know. Whatever it is, I’ll understand,” Ada pleaded. She couldn’t bear being in the dark any longer. Something was going on in life of the man she loved, and she needed to know what. Maybe she would be able to help in some way.

Nick debated with himself. He was afraid to tell Ada the truth about himself. She would think he was crazy. But she deserved to know. And if Ada decided to leave after learning the truth, he wouldn’t stop her.

Nick made his mind up. He looked in Ada’s eyes.  “Okay, I’ll tell you my secret. But you’re not gonna believe it.”

And Nick told his fiancée about him being the Grimm, that it’s his duty, explained every strange thing that happened since he found out he was the Grimm.

“Now you know why I lied to you,” Nick said, finishing his story.

Ada didn’t reply, still shocked from the truth. Grimm, Wesen, Reapers. Everything Nick told her sounded crazy, couldn’t be the truth. But she knew her fiancé for two years now, and could see he was telling the truth.

Nick spoke once more. “I’ll understand if you decide that I’m crazy and will want to leave. I-“

“I believe you,” the blonde interrupted him gently. “It sounds crazy, but I know you’re telling the truth. “

Nick couldn’t help, but laugh from relief, feeling weight leave his shoulders. The love of his life believed him! Not able to express all he was feeling with words at the moment, the Grimm kissed his fiancée, hands in her blonde hair. Ada returned it.

They kissed for some time, before they had to pull apart because their lungs demanded oxygen. Breathing hard, Nick pressed their foreheads together, his hands on the side of Ada’s face.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he whispered, looking in the eyes of the woman that had his heart.

“Saved me from the criminal?” Ada asked with a smile because that’s how they met.

Nick laughed softly in response. “Yeah. I love you, Ada Lang. “

“I love you too, Nick Burkhardt."


End file.
